


Time

by FlowerpowerCal



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Moving On, Pining, Rekindled love, adorable calum, little calum, of Calum, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerpowerCal/pseuds/FlowerpowerCal
Summary: In which Calum hasn't been In contact with his bestfriends for 2 years and he has a fall out with his boyfriend and he seeks comfort from all his boys





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on A03 and I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Im sorry if the endings kinda sucky I rushed to get it finished but I hope you guys still like it, also idk why the bottom got bunched up but its still understandable without the spaces

Calum stares at himself in the mirror, dull brown eyes focused on the purple swelling around his eye and he thinks he deserves everything that just happened. The yelling and the screaming and the awful words that were thrown at him maybe he had everything too good. Everything had escalated so quickly and was so unexpected yet expected.

Calum had seen Tristans phone go off a couple of times throughout the night when he was sleeping and curiosity got the best of Calum so he ended up grabbing the older boys phone and it was messages from a woman named Ellerie with 3 hearts after the name. There was so many emotions that went through the boys body he couldn't even describe them, the biggest emotion though was anger cause he knew what the other boy was doing coming home late every night smelling of fruity perfumes and having red smears around his mouth and random marks on his neck.  
The first time Calum noticed it was when Tristan came home late for the 3rd time and when he got into the bed with him Calum curled into his side and he smelled of Mangoes and some type of fruity perfume and he asked him about it and he hesitated before he answered the question saying he stopped by a café before he came home and that's why he smelled like that but it was 12 at night. What café was open at this time of night? The brunette knew he was lying because his voice always got a little bit higher when he lied but he didn't question it because he didn't wanna start something up and be completely wrong or make Tristan mad because it wasn't pretty when he was.  
But this time though Calum had a feeling he was right, Tristan had a passcode on his phone it was only 4 digits but he never had a password on his phone cause he said he only used it for work. So this came as a slight surprise, but it didn't deter him though cause he wanted to know what was really going on so it took him a couple guesses to get the password right it was Tristans birthday. Simple.  
Calum went directly to his messages and it was 4 unread messages from "Ellerie" the last one being a picture.  
Did you make it home? _12:36am  
I had such an amazing night we should do it again sometime 12:54am  
I miss you already 1: 02am  
(Insert nude)- 1;10am  
Calums eyes had widened when he got to the last message, the girl was beautiful, she had big brown eyes and a curvy body and gorgeous chocolate brown skin. The brunette boy was lost for words and when he was just about to lock the phone back he heard Tristans groggy voice from behind him and Calum froze  
"Calum, what the fuck are you doing?" He could feel the heat of the other boys body against his bare back and he was extremely close to him so he was sure he could see the messages app open.  
"Someone kept texting you so I was just seeing if it was important." He didn't see any point of lying to him if the app was right there and he could see him on his messages.  
"How'd you get into my phone? Did you break into my phone?" Tristan asked, it was a rhetorical question he knew how he had gotten into it. "Why are you even on my phone!?"  
"Who's Ellerie?" Calum says slowly, he still hadn't moved from the spot he was in so he was still facing away from the older boy.  
Tristan goes silent for a minute before he answers " Why the fuck does it matter? She's just someone from work. Give me my damn phone!" He starts reaching for his phone but Calum stands up so he's out of reach from the other boy.  
"Your lying, you lied to me." Calum says and he goes back to the conversation that's on his phone and scrolls to the messages and repeats them to the blonde and turns his phone around so he can see the naked picture. "Just someone from work huh? I cant believe you." He throws the phone at Tristan " I hope she's worth it."  
Tristan stands up abruptly and there's a glint in his eye a snarl on his face " Believe me?" He scoffs "I cant believe you,snooping around through my stuff like its yours or something!"  
Calum didn't bother to answer as he walks to the closet to grab his belongings and Tristan keeps going " I fucking take care of you Calum because your parents didn't want you anymore, your a nuisance I cant believe I let you move in with me."  
" You're so ungrateful all I did was love you yet you cant do anything for me, not even a good fuck either."  
" Where are you gonna go Calum? You have nobody your all alone."  
The brunette kept ignoring him not letting any of the words effect him and keeps moving, grabbing outfit after outfit so he can get out of there. The words after a bit start to sting as he keeps going but it didn't really affect him until he felt the other boy push him into the wall.  
"Ow what the fuck are you doing?" Calum shouts and pushes him back but Tristan is built completely different then he is so its a fatal attempt to get him off.  
" Your not leaving." He says as he pins his arms to his sides " You belong to me because I took your sorry ass in. You would have nothing because of me, you would be nothing If it wasn't for me." He was all up in Calum's face, the brunette boy could feel every breath he took every exhale that's how close he was. Face red hot with anger  
"Get off of me!" Calum shouts and he attempted to move his arms and he used all of his might to loosen the other boys grip. "Im leaving Tristan."  
"No your not, you're mine." There was a bewildered look in his eye, and in that moment Calum thought he was insane and he knew he had to get out of there quickly. Tristan balled up his fist and he swung at him and hit his eye. His phone and his keys were in the pocket of his pajama bottoms and he was happy he didn't have on his more feminine shorts because they didn't have pockets and he knew it would be freezing outside.  
The brunette blinked and it was like a slap that all of this was real, there was no apologizing or talking it out there relationship was over. Tristans grip tightened around Calums wrist and he was pushing all of his weight into the smaller boy trying to prevent him from moving but Calum wasn't having it and he was pushing himself forward to get him off. " Stop!" He cried and kept writhing and pushing to loosen the grip he had on wrist. Tristan wouldn't let up so he drew his knee back and rammed it into his crotch and he immediately let go and doubled over in pain and Calum bolted out and didn't bother grabbing his clothes. Leaving Tristan and everything else behind  
_  
Calum had ended up getting into contact with one of his bestfriends that he hadn't talked to in almost 2 years, but he always told him that he could call him for a favor anytime and it was one of those times. His name was Luke and they had been friends since they were younger, it was either 6th or 7th grade but Calum remembers how nice Luke always was to him and always had his back in any situation. He remembers this one time in Highschool that this boy named Marcus had purposely tripped Calum and Luke had stood up for him and they both had got into a fight and got suspended for 3 days. He was extremely thankful and he tried to get him a present but Luke wouldnt accept it because in his words "Marcus had it coming anyways." So thats how there relationship had worked, Luke was like Calums protector and he never wanted anything in return from the brunette boy except for his company. Over time they had become extremely close and they had been b est friends for the longest time hanging out almost everyday Lukes parents treated Calum like one of there own, and it went on like that even after they graduated high school. That was until Calum started dating Tristan, everything changed after that his relationship with his friends espescially he rarely ever went out with them or hung out truthfully and he misses it. He was blinded by his money and how 'sweet' he was and he missed the red flags that lead him where he was now. But in some form it seemed to be worth it because it led him back to the ones who cared for him most. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Calum?" Theres a knock at the door, it was Luke. "Everything ok?" There was concern and sleep laced in his voice.

"Im ok." Calum calls out, he spares one more look at himself in the mirror before opening the door and coming face to face with the blond boy, well face to chest. He looks up at him chocolate brown eyes meeting ocean blue ones, and he smiles half heartedly. 

"You sure Cal? You've been in there for a bit." The tall blonde boy says, and he pulls Calum into a hug silently letting him know that he's here for him " You can talk to me about anything." It was kinda like they were getting back into there old habits, Luke was always there to comfort and try and fix any problem that Calum had. He was naturally protective of the people he cared about and that was one of the things that never changed about him. 

" Yes im sure, I was just thinking." Calum responds melting into the other boys embrace and wrapping his arms around Lukes middle 

" What about?" Luke ask's 

Calum hesitates before he answers " Just about being so blind to what was going on with Tristan, and being pulled away from the people that I care about and how stupid I was to believe that he really loved me. Im sorry that I left you Luke, and Ashton and Michael, you guys were the best thing to ever happen to me, and I love all of you so much, you were my only best friends and I left Lukey. I dont know why I did that." Calum could feel himself tearing up and he buried his face in Luke's tshirt, " Im so sorry." He sobs and Luke rubs his back to comfort him and his heart breaks at the sight of his best-friend crying. 

"Calum it's ok, you didnt know." Luke says " We all still love you, that never changed. It was sad not having you around but we never once forgot about you. Actually Cally Ashton and Michael are gonna come by tomorrow to see you, and your gonna see that they dont hate you or anything and it'll be just like old times. There gonna be so excited." He gives Calum a reassuring squeeze and kisses the top of his head. " It's gonna be ok."  
\------------------------------------------------  
The next morning finally rolls around and Calum wakes up first and he's wrapped up in the blankets and Lukes arms and he smiles a small one and kisses the center of the blondes chest and he lays there for a bit enjoying the silence and appreciating how the sun lights up the room hitting every crevice. He's excited to see Ashton and Michael today but quite nervous because it's been forever since he's seen them and although Luke said it was going to be ok he knew it would be just a little different. He would have to explain to them what happened forreal, he didnt even explain to Luke what happened yet and he was scared of how they would react. 

The brunette rolls over and he takes in the room he's in the light blue walls and the white curtains and the pretty decorations that the room is decorated with. There was a vase with these yellow flowers in them on the bedside table, and there was also a large painting of a white flower on the wall itself and it was so pretty, and the closet that was in there was open filled with many boxes of shoes and also boots on the floor. Lukes clothes were in there one side with normal looking clothes and the other side with fancier suits in there and he really loved the decor. It was simple and cute, and so Luke. Luke was the nicer of them, being the soft-spoken gentle one but he could be extremely menacing if he wanted to be but he rarely ever showed that side unless he really had too which was very rare unless something bad was going on. 

"Good Morning Cally." Luke says and he pulls the brunette boy closer to him, his voice is deep with sleep and his eyes are halfway closed his curly hair a mess atop his head but it suits him alot. He looks good with his grown out hair

" Good Morning Lukey." Calum responds and he rest his head on Lukes chest and breathes in his scent, even after all these years he smells exactly the same. Its like a strawberry smell that Calum cant describe exactly but it reminds him of there younger years, he always smelled like sweet strawberries. 

"You ready for today?" The blond boy ask's and brings his hand up to run a hand through his own hair and lets out a yawn.

"Yeah, a little nervous though." 

"Like i said yesterday it's all gonna be ok."

It isn't long till both boys get out to bed and get dressed and they're in the kitchen now, Luke wanted to make breakfast for both of them but Calum had declined because he really really wanted cereal. His favorite cereal being Cap N Crunch and it was a whole box in the pantry and Calum was extremely ecstatic when he looked and found it in there, he was at peace for the moment. "Ashton's coming in a bit." Luke says looking up from his phone, his hair was pulled back in a ponytail and some of his hair was left hanging out in the front, and he had on a black shirt and joggers, and some type of sandal, It was cute. Old Luke wouldn't be caught dead wearing sandals, it was kinda amusing to Calum. "Ok." Calum responds and eats a spoonful of cereal, " Cute sandals." The brunette starts giggling "Oh ha-ha." Luke says sarcastically and sets his phone down and walks over to his pantry and gets out some Cheerios and gets a bowl and pours some out "So you never did tell me what happened with you and your boyfriend." Calum's body tenses and he shovels another spoonful of cereal into his mouth and he swallows thickly before answering "Oh, I was going to wait to tell all of you guys at once." He says. "Oh ok." Luke sit's down next to Calum and starts eating his cereal, " How bad is it?" He asks curiously "That's a stupid question, you came here with a black eye. I'm gonna hope it wasn't Tristan, cause there's gonna be a lot of pain coming his way." Calum looks at Luke and he see's how serious he is and he looks back down at his now empty bowl, he knows he shouldn't care but a teeny tiny part of him still did cause he was with Tristan for about 3 years. It's silent for a bit Calum just looking down trying to figure out what he should say when he had to talk to them, it pretty self explanatory but he likes to put his words together before he says them. "It was him wasn't it?" Luke turns to look at Calum fully, a serious expression on his face. The brunette boy hesitates before he answers the question, he doesn't look Luke in the eyes when he says yes, there's a sliver of silence and Calum looks up to see Lukes expression. His eyes had changed to a darker blue and his jaw was clinched tightly and unreadable expression but Calum knew that look all to well. " Has he hit you before?" Luke says slowly " Once before" Calum answers truthfully, him and Tristan had gotten into a small disagreement and he had smacked him. Calum should've left the first time but the other boy had apologized profusely and said it would never happen again and he believed him. Luke stands up and grabs his bowl and throws it into the sink, "Calum why didn't you call me or one of the boys?" Luke rest his hand on the counter and clenches his fist, " You could've gotten seriously hurt, and nobody would have known. Is he why you haven't talked to any of us in years?" Calum nods his head "That motherfucker, I cant believe this. Gosh I should've known because you wouldn't just disappear like that, after everything we've all been through." He shakes his head "I'm gonna kill him I swear, Ash and Mikey are gonna be pissed." \----------------------- Within the next hour Ashton and Michael arrive, they were both so happy to see Calum. Ashton had given the brunette boy a gigantic hug and Calum thought he was gonna die from how tight it was but he was happy to see Ashton so he didn't mind one bit. Michael was the last one to arrive and he was just as excited to see Calum and he gave him a present when he got there and a kiss on his forehead. The present was one of his old sweaters that Calum had wanted for the longest time that Michael wouldn't give up because it was ' his' favorite sweater, it had the word "IDIOT" written across it. Calum was so excited when he gave it to him he practically jumped in his arms, he was Calum's new favorite now in which Luke didn't quite like that but he wouldn't openly admit it though his facial expression said it all. Luke got them all to sit down though so he could help Calum explain to them what happened with Tristan and the brunette boy was extremely thankful that Luke was there to help him with that cause he knew that Calum wasn't the best with words. Calum was sat on Michaels lap, wearing the sweater that the red head gave him and some leggings and he was extremely comfortable. "So Luke what did you want to tell us?" Ashton says and he looks at the boy with curiosity in his eyes, Luke looks at Calum for the ok and the brunette nods his head "Well it's about Calum, we want to share with you what happened and why he's staying here now." Michael squeezes Calums waist "Whats up Cal?" He says Calum opens his mouth and begins explaining everything that happened the night before with Tristan cheating on him for the past couple weeks, and the things that he said to him and how he's been treating him the past year. He also brings up the incident that happened before then and how he smacked him and explaining why he didn't leave when he did because he thought that Tristan meant everything that he said to him about it never happening again. Calum also explained why he hadn't talked to them In so long and why he had to cut ties because the way that there relationship worked. "Wow." Ashton breathes " I cant believe he did those things, he was manipulating you." "That's fucked." Michael says and he pulls Calum closer to him and kisses his cheek " Well im happy your here now, and he's gonna get what he deserves for treating you like that." He gives Luke a knowing look The 4 boys relationship was quite interesting and they were extremely close at one point, sharing everything together, and always being there for one another, when to comfort, or to give advice and also to fulfill personal needs, and they made a pact to always be here no matter the circumstance. "Well since your with us now.." Michael starts " I get you all to myself." The red head gives Calum a mischevious look "You know your just as beautiful as when I last saw you." He runs his hand through Calum's hair and smiles at him. "Thank you Mikey." Calum says, his cheeks heating up and he smiles gently. He misses being like this and he can't believe he ever left. The brunette boy was the baby of the group and he had no problem with admitting that, he loved the attention he got from the boys and they knew it. "I really am glad that you left." Ashton says and he smiles at Calum his dimples popping out and he the brunette misses Ashton's smiles more than anything. He loves his dimples and his curly hair, and his soft and caring nature. Ashton had the biggest soft spot for Calum but he would never admit that, his actions always spoke louder than words though. " Michael stop hogging Calum." The curly haired boy says and stares at Michael for a bit and Michael puts his hands up in surrender. "Come here Cally." Calum gets up and makes his way too Ashton and he practically beams at the older boy, Ashton pulls him into a hug and he breathes in Calum's scent "You smell like Lucas." Ashton says and laughs softly. " I've missed you." He brings Calum even closer to him and squeezes him tight "You can never leave us like that again." He puts his hand underneath Calums chin and tilts his head up "Promise?:" He askes and runs his other hand across Calum's cheek gently. "Yes I promise." Calum responds and he melts into Ashtons touch and closes his eyes for a moment. He feels at peace. He opens his eyes again and Ashton's staring right at him, hazel eyes filled with adoration. They stay like that for a little bit, just staring at each other and Ashton thinks Calum's so gorgeous and he wants to kiss his pretty lips so bad. Ashton traces Calum's bottom lip with his thumb, "Is it okay if I kiss you?:" He askes , his eyes flickering to the other boys lips. "Yes." Calum breathes "God I've missed doing this." He leans down and presses his lips to Calum's and he kisses him gently at first and he melts into it loving every second, he forgot about the other boys for a bit focusing just on Calum. He runs his tongue across the boys bottom lip, and Calum parts his lips letting Ashtons tongue inside and he groans a little bit at the contact. "Wow." Calum heard Michael mutter and he pressed more into Ashton and took his bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down and sucked gently knowing that the other boys were looking. Ashton knew what the other boy was doing and he smirked into the kiss, his hands traveled down Calums back and they made there way onto the boys butt "Jump." He says in between kisses and Calum wasted no time and wrapped his arms around they boys neck and jumped up. Ashton doesn't miss a beat and he starts walking to the couch where Michael and Luke were and he lays Calum down and smiles at him before reconnecting there lips and running his hands over the boys chest and stomach. "My turn." MIchael says loudly Ashton leaves a lingering kiss on Calums lips and he sits up and moves out the way to let Michael take his place. "Finally." Michael says and he hovers over Calum and rakes his eyes over the younger boy hungrily and the brunette boy bites his lip waiting in anticipation. He kisses Calum roughly and it's a big tempo change but Calum loves it and he wraps his legs around Michaels waist and kisses him back just as hungrily, the kiss was wet but that's how there kisses always were and Calum didn't want it any other way. The red head boy grinds down against Calum and the brunette boy lets out a moan that Michael swallows and he bites down on the youngers lip and it drives Calum crazy and he bucks his hip's up. Michael runs his hand up and down Calums body and keeps it on his hip and squeezes before kissing down Calums neck, he finds his sweet spot almost instantly and he leaves a hickey there, loving how fast he could get Calum to fall apart with his touch. Luke is next but he pulls Calum into his lap and wraps his arms around his waist and kisses him more passionately and his hands feel Calum up as he kisses him, touching and caressing him gently and he leaves a trail of kisses from his jawline down to his collarbone on both sides and leaves a lingering kiss on the mark that Michael left and sucks on spot on his neck close to where Michael left a hickey at and hes a little more gentle and Calums mouth falls open from the feelings going through his body. "I love you guys." Calum gets out between pants, he's glad he got his boys back.


End file.
